tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dylan7205
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 13:59, September 12, 2010 yeah TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah I'm going to have userboxes, for example "This user is rooting for Dallas of TDD" , but I have no idea of how to do them TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) sorry yeah, sorry is too late, but you can join in the next one! use the userboxes and try to improve the pages. I would appreciate it a lot TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) no, it's okay, for something in the invitation message I said "If have any doubts, feel fre to ask me!" right? and for next roleplay, you have a spot reserved ;D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) no no, but if you have any idea, write it on the Roleplays Requests heading on my user page Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dylan7205!Barbie is in it to win it! Thanks!That's so nice!!Barbie is in it to win it! Sure sure I'll help, but, man... STOP YOUR CAR!! we cannot start making character pages, we're still on first roleplay, when we reach the finale, we can start making these pages Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Please.. Dude, please, stop taking control. You're not an admin, there are ways to be, but you're not one. You shouldn't ask people to put their character images on YOUR talk page. In any case in MY talk page or in the sign-up pages. You shouldn't be asking me help for the character pages, I must make them, and you can help me. It's not your wiki, so stop taking control and acting like an admin, because I don't want to ban you. Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) no not yetStefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE Fred! Are you watching the Fred movie on Nick tonight?Barbie is in it to win it! Your character is awesome!!Barbie is in it to win it! TDD Kaicey is still as co-host, and Chris hosts. Though, I would better like Kaicey as host and Chris as Co-host. Kaicey is the nicest! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 13:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No... is that in the end of today's challenge, I'll give her to the winner. It's that it would've been too short Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 13:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I told you It would've been too short! And Johnny is my friend and quit because he had no time. Now that he has time, he can compete Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) IT WOULD'VE BEEN TOO SHORT. AMY WAS ME, NOT ANOTHER ONE STOP QUESTIONING ME I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No... No, read the plot! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Stars Hi, Dylan7205, your 2 new characters for Total Drama Stars are Willy and Katy TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay this is not the place for your roleplays TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I saw your idea for TDTH and I love it! If you want to you can make it at my wiki! It's here: http://bgvtotaldramaroleplaymaker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome. Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie!! TDS sure! you can play as up to three people! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC)